Bed pillows are conventionally made in a number of different shapes and forms to provide comfortable support for a person's head when the person is sleeping. Although many pillow designs have been provided to support a person's head in the correct posture, manufacturers have found it difficult to produce a single pillow which can cater for people of different body shape and size.